Dog Days: Mine Till The Day You Die
by WorldWithOutLogos
Summary: While walking home, Abri's attacked by two men & chased into the dark park where a huge dog saves her. Strange incidents start to happen to her when he's around. What secret is this wild grinning dog keeping? What's the secret that her step family. But what they don't know is she has a dark secret & it's to die for
1. Just another one of those Days

'How did I get here in the first place?'

'Why am I here?'

'I can just leave now'

'Get back to my home and darkness'

All those thoughts ran through his head but still he sat there getting another cup of water on his head and a pair of hands keeps the soap from getting in his eyes. He watched her as she smiled and carefully gave him a bath. She still seemed very un easy with giving him a bath, if he were human and he was bathing a huge black dog that could kill him at any moment he might be too.

"You are clean…but Mike said you must have a bath if you're going to stay at the hotel." She said as she rubbed the non-smelling shampoo she picked up from the store on the way home. She watched as the dog just sat there taking the bath like he really didn't want it but didn't do anything about it.

"It's so weird that I just found you this morning." She laughed and the dog looked at her.

"It seemed like my life was going downhill before you came." She laughed and scrubbed him behind the ear making him lean into her touch. The girl smiled and standing up to get the shower head pulling it down so she could rinse him off better. She turned on the water and made sure that the water was warm. The dog looked at the open door and grinned. He was about to have a little fun when he saw her turn on the shower head and start rinsing off the horrible foamy that was all his black fur making him look like a spotted cow.

"Almost done, now should I'll a towel or should I use a hair dryer it might be faster but I'm not sure how you would react to it." She said as she got the soap out of his fur still trying to decide. She looked at the huge dog again and sighed.

"Guess I'll do both." She turned off the water and started to walk away when she saw the dog start to move.

"Please stay." She said putting an emphasis on the word stay like any other person talking to a dog would. The dog looked at her for a second and then sat back down sighing out before resting his head on the edge of the tub. The girl quickly when over to the closet and looked at her towels before grabbing three beach towels, one for the floor and two for the dog. There wasn't much room in the bathroom she if he stepped out and took about four steps he would be halfway out the bathroom door so she didn't need more than one towel for the floor.

"OK come one." She cooed and the dog gracefully leaped out the tub and on to the towel. She started with his head making sure to avoid his mouth and curiously looked at his neck still hoping there was not a collar even if she checked 100 times already.

"Looks like your mine buddy!" She laughed and started on his feet then his back. Then it took her over five minutes to try to get him to roll over.

"Come on your only halfway dry." She groaned she still needed to get some sleep before work; it's already 2:45. The dog seemed to feel her stress building up and stood up. The girl's eyes open wide with fear for a second as the dog was standing over a head taller than her. He had the high of a Great Dane with the body of a long-haired black retriever. But find out his breed was not as bad as having one of them in your face with its jaws a few inches from your face. She saw the dog smirk a bit before he crouched down a little and something worse than getting bitten was going to happen.

"NO!" She said as she grabbed the towel and held it up right before the dog started to shake water everywhere. 'I think keeping this dog will much trouble but…he did save me…'

~11:32 PM last night~

"Come on! Get out before I kick you out!" Mack yelled as he twirled the keys in his hand.

"Wait! I'm going! I just need to grab my bag!" Someone shouted. The man grumbled letting go of the door he was holding letting his foot keep it open so he could light a cigarette that he had in his pocket. He was about the age of 30 standing at about five nine with brown slicked back gel hair and a button up black and gray shirt with faded jeans. His blue tired eyes slowly started to narrow as he waited for her to come.

"Sorry! I couldn't find my bag!" A girl rounded the corner almost hitting the meat fridge on her way out. Her black brownish curly hair bounced one inch below her shoulders in the back and right above her chin at her ears making her have long bangs. Her natural deep pink cheeks were even brighter as her bright light and dark brown eyes looked for her coat that was lost somewhere in the meat shop.

"Have you seen my -"

"It's right here." Mack said as cut her off and held up the coat over his shoulder. She rushed out the store finally letting him lock the door.

"You really need to do something about your face." He said as he checked to see if the door locked all the way.

"Hm? What about my face?" She said patting her dark olive skin.

"You're too light to have your face that bright red." He laughed making fun of her.

"Hey! I'm mulatto I can't help it! And what are you doing with that cancer stick?" She asked as she jumped and tried to get it out of his mouth. He knew she didn't have the guts do really do it but he always put them out. But tonight was a rough night of work and he really needed it. He hated to smoke around her but she was leaving now.

"Mack you really have to stop, it's not good for you." She said frowning and Mack took another drag of his cigarette then looked back to her before he flicked it to the ground making her smile.

"You better be glad that I'm trying to quit Abri." He said as the smoke came out of his mouth.

"And I'm here to help you!" She said before zipping up her coat and putting on her backpack like purse.

"Well I need to get going before it's too dark!" She said and Mack let out a booming laughter and shook his head.

"It's already dark, in a few hours it will be morning…know what for now on your going to leave before nine, I don't like you walking home this late at night." He said seriously.

"As a matter of fact, let me walk ya." He said and Abri waved him off.

"It's only ten minutes if I run, no one is on the street. If I'm in lucky I might get there in eight if I'm lucky." She said and started to run.

"BE SAFE AND DON'T LET YOUR IMAGINATION GET THE BEST OF YA AGAIN! YOU KNOW YOU AND THE DARK!" He yelled as she got farther away.

"Thanks for the reminded jerk!" She snapped at him. She really didn't like the dark! Her imagination would go wild about monsters and little kid fears that stuck with her as she got older. Things like the monster under her bed would still give her the shivers and she had some anxiety problems since she was little. She turned the corner and realized she took the wrong way.

'Great! Looks like more walking for me!' She said and yawned before she turned around to giving up running. When she finally got back on track she started to jog to make up for lost time. She saw the red light that always had that strange glitch in it. Each time the light turned red, it would blink red three times fast right before it would turn green. She took her attention from the red light and looked at the cross walk button.

'I guess I can press it just for fun.' She thought and quickly pressed it. It was just her luck because after a few seconds the walking sign turned green. It was childish but it was something she always liked to do when she worked late.

"OK, just got to get through the park, then a block away and I'll be at the hotel." She said aloud to calm herself down a bit as she jogged across the stone path with only the wind and stomping of her feet to keep her company. She looked up to see the dog park sign as she entered the park for the dogs.

'I really hope I don't step in dog poop.' She thought groaning what Mike would say if she accidentally drug that in. He was so strict about everything; if you're wet he would have to dry off first. Some people found it very delighting but to her it was slightly annoying when she would just have to hop in the shower after getting dry again. She blinked as she saw two figures walking down the street the way she was heading. Seeing someone calmed her down a little but she didn't stop jogging.

"Hey, what are you doing here do late?" one of the men asked. As she got closer she saw they were in long coats and hats. One had white and the other one had a black one.

"Just running around the park to get healthy." She said and turned her head away from them.

"Liar." The other said and as she passed them one grabbed her back pack making her sling back slightly and bump into their chest.

"No one goes for a walk this late at night, and to get healthy, ya you could lose five pounds." One with the white said. She felt offended, she was not super skinny but she was not fat either, but she did want to get rid of that bit of tummy she had. When another hand grabbed her Abri elbowed him as hard as she could and she could feel the air being forced from his mouth at her blow. Not taking any time to think she started to run as fast as she could.

"GET HER!" The black one said and both started to run after her.

'Who are they?! Men in black…err white? SOMETHING!? No time to think got to get off the path and lose them in the dark!' She looked around to see where she was and an idea came to mind. She suddenly turned left and when full speed into where the trees where.

"She's getting away!" one of them shouted but everything was a blur now. She would glance back but fear of hitting a tree was about 80% possible in this darkness. As she ran something a head walked from behind a tree forcing her to stop thinking it was another one of them. She let out a small gasp ash she tripped over a tree root and her speed forcing her to roll on the ground.

She groaned in pain as she felt something scratch her leg, but what was making her confused was this fluffy thing she felt on her hand. She slowly looked up to see her hand touching the paw of a huge dog right in front of her with bleeding red eyes. She immediately started to scoot backwards as it took a step forward. 'So far in the life of Abri, she gets tripped by a root, a huge black dog that's going to bite me, and Men in Black are going to kill me! THAT'S NICE!' She thought then she got jerked up by her hair making her scream.

"Thought you could get away huh?" The white one asked as she pulled a knife out and put it to her neck.

"What do you want?!" She asked and kicked her foot back hitting his 'man pride' making him drop his knife.

'I am on a roll today! I didn't even know I could do this stuff!' She thought as she started to run again but the man in black tackled her to the ground penning her arms to her sides.

"I have the right mind to take out my gun and shoot you in the head!" he said and Abri gasped in pain as he dug his knees into her back. She turned her head enough to see that the guy's hat flew off, it was too dark to see his face but from the full moon's light she could tell he had a chain tattoo on his neck and it was quite detailed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that shined in the moon light.

"Now, let me get a look at that pretty little face of yours, maybe I can make it rearranged." He said and used his legs to pin down her arms as her reached in his pocket and so he could put his knife in his mouth. She tried to kick him off or roll him off, she was everything but it didn't seem to work.

'HEY STUPID! YELL! DO SOMETHING DON'T JUST LAY THERE!' She was shouting in her mind.

"HELP!" She finally yelled and as if her cry became answered the man got thrown off but she was also sent rolling because he still had a hold on her. She heard the man scream and from where she was, she could see the man's elbow caught in the large dog's mouth. The dog started to tug but it was just standing there holding his elbow in its large jaw while the man started to freak out. The man in white ran to help him with his knife ready but then the dog let go and started to bark so loudly that she had to cover her ears from the sudden noise. It was like as if a dog straight from the devils throne were barking now.

But not only did it scare her, it scared the men too so now they were trying to get away from the dog that was chasing them with its tongue stuck out. But she didn't see much; only thing she could see before they we're swallowed by the darkness was the white man's coat and a few glimmers of the red-eye dog. Abri slowly with shaky arms sat up on knees and tried to stand. But she was shaking so forcefully that it made her fall back again landing hard on her backside. She pulled her knees to her chest so she could rock herself.

"It's going will be okay Abri." She mumbled to herself. "Everything will be fine now." She rested her head on her knees trying to get as far away from reality now as possible. She pictured herself at home after getting a nice hot shower and into her fluffy pajamas before she jumped into her soft bed. But she knew she couldn't face the facts she was in the cold dark park that would be a murder spot with her body lined out in white that would turn pink from the blood on the ground.

If that man was to do what he was going to do and she didn't have her Mack's Butcher House they would have never guessed it was her, if there would be anything left of her. The sound of panting and crunches of twigs made her head snap up and her body freeze.

'They are back!' She thought in horror and she stared to scoot away to try blinding in with the darkness. But her blue jeans and dark red coat didn't help her at all. She nearly screamed but covered her mouth in time when her back hit a tree. Worse part is she was directly where the moon light was shining. She sound of whoever it was knew her exact location because they started to pick of their speed. She quickly got on her feet scrambling to get away when something tripped her.

'Another root?!' She cursed her clumsiness but couldn't move, her ankle tightly caught on the root and was not letting go.

"Come on." She hissed lowly and tried to get it off but it seemed like her hand was going right through it, but her hands had turned numb from the man making her lose blood flow so she really couldn't feel anything besides the stinging. As the footsteps got closer Abri was on the edge of tears as she tried kicking the root off and even pushing with her other foot. She looked for something to wedge her foot out but there was nothing near her. Suddenly something gleamed a few feet away from her.

'THE KNIFE!' She cried out for joy and started to reach for it. 'NO! Please no!' She wanted to scream as she couldn't reach it. It was just on the edge of her finger too. She could almost feel how cold it was on the back where the metal was.

'Just an inch more!' She was begging as if her hand would magically grow that long. Something black suddenly stepping over it right next to her hand. She could feel the blood draining out of her face made her face go pale. There it was again, the huge black dog that nearly took off that man's arm. It was standing before her looking down at her with its red eyes. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't look away and that was a bad thing when it came to a dog, but this one just stood there looking at her. All they did for the next few minutes was playing the waiting game. Finally after a few more minutes her phone rung.

"HO HA HO HA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! NA! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO?" the ring tone sung loudly. The dog looked at her bag then sat down with a smirk on its face.

'Wait is this dog smiling? Oh wait, all dogs can.' She said and slowly shifted so she could get her phone. By the ring tone she knew it was Mike because he was the only one who when through her phone so he can change his to the "Best Friend" song. Plus if she didn't answer her phone and missed a call he would freak out. After all it was. She really didn't know that time. She kept glancing at the dog that seemed to watch her every move but because she was taking so long, he lost interest in what she was doing and looked around. When she finally unzipped her bag she quickly got the phone out and pressed talk.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mike shouted making her move the phone from her ear. He was so loud the dog even glanced at her but didn't turn its head. She took a deep breath and as happily as she could manage said.

"At the park, what are you doing?" She asked then held her breath before she could say anything about what happen.

"On break because no one is hardly coming in, and I am expecting someone important and SHE'S NOT HERE YET BECAUSE SHE DECIDED TO TAKE A WALK THROUGH THE PARK AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" He yelled and she couldn't help but flinch. Wow, a 17-year-old getting yelled at by a college student. Ouch.

"Sorry, I had to work late, don't worry I'm fine!" She lied and she forced herself to smile as she talked or else he would catch her tone.

"Well you better be here in less than ten minutes or I'm locking you out." He threatens and Abri knew he was joking, it's a 24 hour hotel but he wasn't lying about locking her out. You had to press the button and have someone open the door if it was past 10 for safety. They didn't have a bad little town but there were a few incidents before she came that Mike told her about. She took another look at the dog and her words caught in her throat when he looked back.

"G-give me fifteen." She said then hung up the phone.

**WOW! First Chapter done!**


	2. Alucard?

On the last chapter-  
**_ "Sorry, I had to work late, don't worry I'm fine!" She lied and she forced herself to smile as she talked or else he would catch her tone. "Well you better be here in less than ten minutes or I'm locking you out." He threatens and Abri knew he was joking, it's a 24 hour hotel but he wasn't lying about locking her out. When it came to-night time, you had to press the button and have someone open the door if it was past 10 for safety. They didn't have a bad little town but there were a few incidents before she came that Mike told her about. She took another look at the dog and her words were caught in her throat when he looked back. "G-give me fifteen." She said then hung up the phone. _**

Chapter two: Alucard?  
She braced herself against tree and when she stood up the dog also stood up. She took a step to the side and the dog moved too it was like it was mocking her. She took another step and it started to walk to her making her stop. It stood there in front of her waiting still looking at her with its non-blinking eyes.

"Um…thanks….." She said not really sure what to do. She took her chance of turning around and walking away hoping not to get her leg bit by the dog and get dragged away like in paranormal activity. Instead, the dog started to walk beside her.

'So it's following me?' She thought looking at it and almost ran into a tree. She blushed and laughed embarrassed.

"Hahha look a tree." She said and the large dog also stopped and its smirk vanished before it changed directions and walked off. She didn't want to be alone in the dark so she hurried and followed him. She felt like the dog was mentally calling her stupid. She caught up with the dog and was back on the park trail.

"Ah! Wow you're a really smart dog!" She praised him and the dog licked his jaws and Abri reached out to try to pet him. His head turned to her making her hand stop mid way. The dog wasn't looking at her hand but looking at her eyes. They were still bright red as the moon light shined on him. She slowly drew her hand back but the dog move forward and placed his head under her hand. She was kind of shocked for a moment but took this time to enjoy petting him…or she thought it was a boy. But until then it was a he! She gave him a rub behind the ears getting making the dog lean into her touch.

"Thanks buddy, for saving me. I owe you big time!" She laughed and gently drew her hand back making the dog watch her interested in her next move.

"Stay around! I'll come back tomorrow and give you a few treats!" She said as she walked off. 'What a nice dog….I wonder if he has a home…' She would love to have a dog. As soon as she finished her thought the dog started after her and followed her.

"You wanna walk me home boy?" She asked and the dog seemed to get excited wagging its huge tail so much halfway expected its body to jiggle but, it didn't even move at the fast motion.

'Mike's wanted me to get more friends, just the other day he said to get a dog or something. As long as I don't get a small annoying one and you're just the opposite.' She stopped to scratch him behind the ear and he accepted it. She was still shocked that the dog came up to her belly, she was not sure if he would have enough room. But she hardly stayed at home unless she was sick, raining and there was nothing to do. But how knows what he could do to her room while she's gone. She was usually at school, work, or helping out Mike for a discount on rent.

'That's weird; I could have sworn his eyes were blood red.' She was really confused now; it's like the dog when from a mean looking over sized demon dog to a still semi scary big black dog.

"Guess he wouldn't mind, but how would he act in a house? He has no dirt on him….don't see a collar on his neck." She though aloud as she rubbed the back of his neck absent-mindedly. She didn't have to bend to pet him, he was just the right height so she could pet him while she walked. She looked ahead to see the hotels sign, she just realized she was almost home.

"Well, looks like this is my stop is just up a head." She sighed and picked up her speed as the wind started to blow a bit harder.

"Almost there." She said they halfway jogged to the doors. She was right next to the door when she finally decided to catch her breath before she when in.

"This was an interesting day." She breathes out and looked back at the doors then bent over slightly to the dog.

"You wanna stay with me?" She asked and the dog just stood there looking amused but its tail didn't move. Abri wondered what the dog was thinking now. She knew how to take care of one because she had a few when she was little.

"You don't have an owner do you?" She asked and he turned his head sideways still grinning. Abri felt her chest hurt a little at the thought of this dog having an owner. After all the dog did save her life, he was out in the woods alone, it's going to start getting warmer because it was January but it was still chilling cold at times. Taking a deep breath she stood up all the way and started to walk to the door.

"Come on, you want to come with me?" She asked and the dog just stood there still. She held her breath as she open the door taking a step in and waited. "You wanna come?" She asked patting her knees with her free hand. But to her surprise the dog ran off. She moved from the door and ran after him.  
"Wait!" She screamed as fear struck her heart. Old memories flashed back in her head making her run harder. But the dog was too fast and was gone. She stood there feeling a hurt and tried to shake it off, but she just couldn't. Swallowing the lump in her throat and the tears, she turned around rushing inside.

"Hi Mike!" She said as she ran to the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. "Abri wait! Did you make it here safely?!" He yelled out starting after her but she only nodded and ran up the stairs. This early morning's events finally took its toll on her, she almost died. All she wanted not was to get to her room, take a shower and go to bed. She took off her bag putting it on one shoulder and pulling the chain on her neck revealing a key at the end.

She pushed the key in after missing three times and dashed in throwing her bag and coat on the bed and ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Her stomach felt like it was going to empty its self all over the floor. She quickly searched her pants pocket; sadly what she needed was not in there. She opened the cabinet behind her nearly hitting her head.

"Where are you?!" She hissed trying not to gag. Finally she found what she was looking for; it was a jar of salt packets. She quickly ripped on open and bit a pinch on her tongue and her stomach instantly became settled. She leaned against the closed cabinet door letting out a quivered breath. The window suddenly burst open scaring the living day lights out of her. She held back a scream as she saw a tall dark figure standing there when the white curtains blew around.

But as soon as the wind settled a second later and the curtains dropped she remembers she was on the second floor of a building with a four-foot balcony with a fire rail on the side leading down to an alley but the balcony was only big enough for two people maybe and almost three. She and Mike tested it out when he was arguing with her about putting a potted tree there which she never got.

"I need a shower." She mumbled and as quickly as she could close the window and the door the doors that lead to them before headed to the bathroom dragging her feet. She got there and when she looked at her hair she shook her head and just walked back out. Waiting for her hair to dry would take too long, so she can take one in the morning. Suddenly a scratching noise on the middle of her door made her freeze. The noise stopped for a second then started again. She automatically thought it was someone who wanted to hurt her. She ran to the kitchen grabbing one of the kitchen knives and holding it with two hands.

'Come at me bro! I have a knife and I don't know how to use it!' She thought in her head, but she knew if it was Men in Black at the door she would have shanked them and run off with her hands in the air screaming like a little girl.

'Oh stop, it might just be Mike playing a prank on me.' She thought and when to the phone placing the knife back on the knife stand. She dialed the front desk and Amanda picked up.

"Room service." She said in a heavy British accent. Yep, you guessed it she was in London.

"Hey Amanda is Mike down stairs?" She asked glancing at the door as the noise grew.

"No, he's up stairs, there was a dog-"Abri gasped.

"OK thanks!" She quickly hung up and opens the door only to have the heavy black dog jump on her and sit on her.

"Hey there boy, you came!" She said and she said and he just rolled his tongue out and looked at her.

"ABRI!" Mike said rushing in. His short blond shaggy hair getting in his face, his green and gold uniform almost crocked.

"Are you alright?!" He asked as she moved up and the dog got off her.

"I'm just fine; no I'm better than fine I'm great!" She shouted with joy then covered her mouth when she remembers the people next door. Mike helped her up and hugged her. She hugged the tall freckled-faced boy back and pushed him away from her.

"Stop trying to take my key off my neck." She laughed as he straightens out his uniform.

"Stop wearing it where people can see it." He replied and fixed his black tie before pointing at her key that was still hung out of her shirt.

"You know I forget things so I won't be able to keep up with it anywhere else. Plus if I lose it I've hidden the spare keys where only I will ever know." She winked at him and he pretended he was excited. "Oh she winked at me! Be glad we are friends, do that to any other boy and he might take it the wrong way." He grinned and Abri slapped him on the arm.

"You're a pervert you know?! Anyway you just friend zoned yourself." She nudged him jokingly. Mike laughed and waved at her.

"Forever friend zone, but I need to get back to my post. Good night." He said and Abri stuck her tongue out.

"Good night Slim Jim!" She said using her nick name she gave him because he was so skinny.

"Just for that you can't keep him unless you bathe him." He laughed as he when out the door.

"Oh come on! Mrs. Jinx doesn't bath her furry rat when she brings him home!" She complained but he was already gone. She turned back to the dog that was looking amusingly at her.

"Well, I'll do that tomorrow." She said and looked at the time on her clock.

"It's only 2 am, what do you say we go to the store and get you some doggy stuff? I'm sure we can sneak out the back." She said and the dog shifted excitedly. She grabbed her bag and opened the door then paused.

"You're not going to run off again are you?" she asked and the dog just smirked at her. This was just be a test to see if the dog was going to stay with her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and the dog followed her out and down the hall. She got to the end of the stairs and looked to see Amanda at the desk. She waved her hand for a second and got her attention. Amanda waved back and Abri started to poke her face. Amanda looked around then pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face making Abri laugh and she whispered for the dog to come. She when to Amanda who handed her a set of keys and asked where she was going when she just got here.

"I need to go to the pet store down the street to get stuff for my new dog." Amanda looked at the dog who almost reached the counter.

"Is that thing a wolf or something?" She asked as she moved her brown shoulder length hair out of her face. Her green eyes confused as she looked at the dog.

"I'm not sure but I don't care. I like him just the way he is." She smiled down at him then a frown twitched to her face.

"I just hope that he's not mixed with a bull-dog or pit bull. My dad would kill me if he found out. You know he doesn't like them, but forget him Even Mack hates them for some reason, but I'm keeping him even if he is." She said proudly and Amanda nodded.

"So when are you going back?" she asked and Abri shrugged and twirled the keys in her hand.

"After I finish high school, after college, I'm not really sure but they want me to run the family business. For all I know they might pull me out of school now and home school me. I'm not sure why they even sent me to London but I've met you guys so I don't care." She laughed.

"Do you even know what they do?" She asked and Abri shook her head. Her ears heard the door down the hall click.

"Got to go!" She said and dashed down the hall with the dog following after. She quickly ran out the door making sure to quietly close it after the dog came out.

"Alright off we go to Pet Mart!" She said and readjusted her necklace so she could put the key on and started to the store but stopped at the edge of the alley. The street was lit up but she was still sacred of the darkness out there, she also recalled getting attacked which sent a shiver down her spine. The dark alley behind her only lit up by a single light and the rooms above but the black shadows were still sending bad vibes across her back and legs. The dog suddenly shoved her forward making her stumble into the street.

"Wow you strong." She said as she got her balance and looked back to see she had left her light on. After all her window was the guard rail right next to the door she came out of. They weren't used anymore because they built a new one right next door so they were all for her! The huge dumpsters was right beside it so she could just stand on it and start climbing up the ladder without having to let it down. Only problem is she had a dog so she had so she uses the key. The dog nudged her with his head again and she got the hint and started to walk when the wind picked up.

"Oh man it's so cold!" She said rubbing her arms and tried to pull her short sleeves down on her t-shirt, she started to jog so she could get there faster. The dog barked and stuck its tongue out as it ran effortlessly with her.

"You know we need to do this at least once a week. Not in this weather and when it's not so dark." She said looking around her then quickly turned the corner almost missing her turn but for some reason it was like the dog knew where he was going.

'Might just be a weird dog thing.' She thought and keeps jogging till she was at the store.

"Sorry miss but we are closing," The man at the counter said.

"Oh please can I just buy a few things?! I just got my dog and I need a few things!" She begged and the dog's floppy ears perked up a bit when she said 'my dog'. The man looked at the dog and just keeps staring at him. After a few seconds it got kind of weird because he looked like he was in La La Land.

"Um? Excuse me?" She asked and the man snapped his head to looked at her.

"Oh yes, please let me show you what you will need, and I can give you a discount because your just starting off with him." He said in a strange tone.

'Is this guy a weird-o?' She thought but followed him anyway staying close to the dog. He didn't seem to have a problem with the man but relaxed and patiently waiting.

"So from your accent I can tell your American." He said as he picked up things going down the aisle.

"Oh um ya, my parents sent me here." She replied and watched him put in a huge dog dish.

"Are you from British blood?" He asked and Abri had to think about it before she remembered.

"Oh ya, it's very distant but I'm mixed with a lot of things." She laughed and petted the dog's head as he sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked and put in a tug-of-war rope. "My parents are business people, they want me to run their business that they do all over the world or something, they never really told me what it was but I want to finish high school first." She explained and started to play with the dogs ears as she looked for something she might need not wanting him to do all the work.

"Really? You don't know at all?" He asked and she shook her head.

"But I know it has to do with a lot of paper work and sometimes out of the country business calls." She grabbed a few dog treats and the dog seemed to growl. She looked over to him and put it down and he stopped growling.

'Guess he doesn't like treats.' She tried picking up another but he just keeps growling at each one.

"Do they ever tell you where they go?" He asked and she shook her head again.

"When I ask they brush it off and say it's not important, you don't know how many times I've begged for them to bring me back something. A doll or even some strange type of candy. Anything that has to do with the culture of the place, or something that's out of the ordinary." She spoke as if she wanted what she was talking about very badly but it was out of her reach.

"Do you ever think they only came to one place?" He asked quietly his voice going deep and mocking like a snake.

"Hn? Did you say something?" She asked getting out of her day dreaming.

"Oh nothing but I have everything ready for you." He held up the bag and Abri smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said and he carried the bag over to the register and scanned a big dog brush, large dark red food bowl and water bowl, red leash, shampoo, leash, and he when away for a second to bring out a big black bed.

"Would you like this too?" He asked and she shook her head respectfully.

"Oh I can't afford that!" She said and he waved it off.

"Then you can have it for free, it's the last shipment of these and we have tried to sell it." He said and Abri blinked for a few moments shocked at what luck she was having.

"Oh why thank you but I'm still going to pay something." She said and the man run placed it next to her before putting a large red collar on the counter and round dog tag on the counter.

"Would you like me to make him a dog tag now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Can I get your address and phone number?" He asked and she wrote it down, after the worker when to the back with the tag and paper. It took a few minutes but while she was waiting she also remember she needed a name for him.

"What would be a good name…?" She asked and the dog looked at her.

"Midnight? No to common…Fluffy Mc Fluffykins?" The dog growled darkly and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I get it no girly or cute names. How about Max?" The dog looked at her blankly.

"Do I need to play the letter game with you?" She asked sarcastically and the dog's tail wagged.

"Ok." She shrugged, she had nothing better to do.

"A." The dog barked surprising her.

"Um ok… so we have the letter A. Gosh I feel stupid letting a dog tell me what to name it. O L-" He barked again and it still made her jump.

"Al? She asked and the dog didn't move.

"Guess that means keep going." She grabbed the pen behind her and wrote the next few letters down.

"Someone must have taught you to do these tricks. um, oh right start ove D-" This time he barked four times and pushed her hand.

"Oh I don't have any treats." She said and saw the free treat barrel so she when over to it and grabbed one.

"You did a good job." She said praying him but he just looked at her and turned his back to her.

"You really don't like treats do you…uh... She looked down at the palm of her hand.

"Alucard?" She asked and the dog got up from the floor and came to her. She was pretty amazed that this dog could spell his own name, or help spell it out.

"Well I guess it will be Alucard." She put the treat back and rubbed his head. A few minutes later the man came out again.

"Excuse me miss." He handed her the bag. She thanked him and he told her he sent someone to deliver the bed to her hotel room.

"Don't worry he parks his car down there because he picks up his girlfriend when he gets off work, it's a habit, even when she doesn't need it." He smiled at her and then held open the door for her.

"Have a nice day." He said and then closed the door locking it.

What a nice man.' She thought then something struck her like a four-wheeler running on 60

"Wait! I didn't pay!" She said and he waved her off holding up his hand telling her it was ok.

"But it's not right, hold on." She started to get her bag off when the lights turned off in the store. She stopped and tried to see inside but it was too dark.

'Um….ok I hope he can find his way in the dark.' She sighed and put her bag back on.

"Let go boy- I mean Alucard." She said and started home with the dog having a sly grin on his face.

"You smile a lot I hope you know that. It's kind of creepy too, not like a normal dog." She pointed out and the dog wagged his tail.

"you're quite strange…I like it! I'm not normal either so it won't matter anyway! I like to live my life differently and people think of me as weird." She put the bag in both hands behind her back so it would stop hitting her leg where she got a scrape from the woods. As soon as they were at the hotel's ally she put the lid on the dumpster down and gently threw the bag up.

"Give me a minute Alucard." She said and lifted herself up on the side using the brick wall to help her. Once she was up she put the bag on her arm and climbed up the ladder till she was on the fire escape and sat it there before climbing back down.

"All done! I'll just get it when I get to my room." She said and jumped down and dusting off her hand from the rusted metal.

"Alright, let's go in." She cleaned her hand off on her pants and when she didn't see Alucard there, she panicked.

"Alucard?" She whispered doing a 360 to try to find him. But it was like trying to find black paint on black paint! Then a yawning sound was heard from the door. She put her hand over her heart and when over to him.

"You scared me half to death!" She said and he looked pretty happy about it.

"Speaking of death, now that I realize it, you're cold as the dead! Might be because you've been outside all night, each time I pet you you're cold." She took the key from her necklace and pulled out her cell phone.

"Am I clear...Oh crud! He's really decided to take his shift early?!...all right cool beans, bye~." She hung up and turned the key.

"We need to be quick so hope you're ready!" She said and opened the door. The dog shot in before her and she was about to run after him but she had to close the door.

"Alucard!" She said frantically as she tip toed down the hall. She rounded the corner and quickly spun back when she saw Mike talking to Amanda who was flirting with him.

"I told you already. We can't go on a date because we are coworkers." He said blushing slightly but stood firm. Amanda glanced at her then turned her eyes back to Mike with a cute pout on her face.

"Couldn't we go as just friends? Like a walk through the park, or get some coffee together?" She leaned on her hand and counted off a few other things they could do. 'Oh man I hope Alucard is waiting at my door….it's so weird to say that name…' She quickly dashed off to the stairs and up to her room where Alucard was waiting grinning like normal.

"That was very bad thing to do! What if Mike saw you?" She asked him getting a bit angry because she was so worried about him. The dog keeps grinning, she was going to say more but she knew he didn't understand her... did he?

"Ugh, well I guess I did say we need to hurry…"She sighed and opened her door and waited for the dog to go in but he didn't move.

"Go on," She said but he still didn't move. She stood there for a minute and it was once again a waiting game. He finally looked at the door and back at her.

"Fine!" She said and walked in first and he followed after.

"Such a gentlemen." She rolled her eyes at him and locked the door behind her. She turned around to go get the bag when she tripped over something. She held her hands out to catch herself but instead of a hard floor she fell on something fluffy and pillow like. She opened her eyes and felt hot breath on her.

"I am so glad you don't have dog breath." She said as Alucard licked her face. She flinched a bit thinking he might bit her but she just wiped the drool off before giving him a pat him on the head. Then she proceeded to drag the bed next to hers in front of her night stand, but far enough away so when she wakes up she won't step on it.

"Let me get my bag." She said after throwing her bag on the bed and grabbing her coat. The dog followed her to the balcony and she sat on the edge before swinging her legs over to get on the fire escape. He put his front paws on the edge too getting ready to jump on with her. "Wow Alucard," She said and had to stand in front of the balcony to make him stop. He nudged her hard enough for her to almost fall backwards but she was unable to get him from getting over and nearly landing on her.

"Woah, you are REALLY strong!" She mumbled as she tried to block his way down. "Come on Alucard, I don't want you to get hurt down here." She used her body to block the stairs. The dog looked at her with his head held high and they just looked at one another.

'What's with this dog and dominating contest?' She asked as she tried not to blink.

'Ugh! No don't think about not blinking! It will make your eyes water and I'll have to blink…..oh no! I'm thinking about it!' She tried to keep her eyes open like the non-blinking dog in front of her but it just wasn't working. Finally he let out a grumbling sound before he leaped clean over the balcony edge and back inside. Sighing and letting her body relax she when over to him and reached over leaning on the edge so she could scratch him behind his ear.

"Only thing you need to worry about is that bath you're getting. It might be two in the morning but you're getting that bath." She tapped him on his black nose, which he didn't like, and she turned to get the bag. As soon as she was gone the dog turned around and looked at her home. It was a small space but still room like. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen with a stove, oven, fridge and microwave and a small round table fit for four, a decent size TV and a black couch and a book shelf. As a matter of fact, her bed a dark red and black, her bookshelf was black, stove tops black, table black, TV stand was black, and her bathroom mats also the same red color. He liked this, his two favorite colors but he knew he wasn't going to stay long. He had to get back soon, they told him not to make contact with the girl. But in truth she was the one who first touched him, so he was not breaking the rule.

_She groaned in pain as she felt something scratch her leg, but what was making her confused was this fluffy thing she felt on her hand. She slowly looked up to see her hand touching the paw of a huge dog right in front of her with bleeding red eyes. She immediately started to scoot backwards as it took a step forward. _

'If they do find out then I'll just tell them she touched me first, after all it's my duty to watch over her. Why not do it on a closer level? She can't force me do anything just yet so I want to enjoy this….maybe even learn a few secrets about her.' He grinned as he decided to go in her room and take a longer look around. He slowly shifted from the dog to a very tall form with a red coat and large boots. The grin never left his face as his glasses formed covering his red eyes. He took them off along with his hat so he could see around the room without them in the way. Her halfway made bed had a few strange animals on them. One that looked like a yellow overgrown mouse with black tip ears, red cheeks, and a brown stripe on its tail. The others were some silver-haired man in an old Japanese robe, and a kid with spiky yellow hair and an orange jump suit.

'What strange pillows.' He thought and when over to her pictures. There was a picture of a man with his arm around a woman and three kids with them. The man had wavy black hair to his ears and gray eyes, the woman had bleach blond hair and ice blue eyes. The one boy had brown hair and gray eyes while one girl had black hair with brown eyes and the one next to her had the same hair and eyes as her mother. The boy was about seven the black-haired girl was ten and the littlest, who was on the woman's hip, looked about two. Just looking at the woman made him chuckle.

"You're just trying to keep my busy dealing with this girl, guess she doesn't want me around the children." He took another look at the woman before turning the picture to the side still looking at it. He heard Abri finally come back up the fire escape so he places it back where it was.

"Alucard." She called and the dog came walking to her and took a look at her.

"What's up boy?" She asked and the dog keeps looking at her.

'They never did explain to me why I'm watching her. She's not even blood related to the family.' He frowned as soon as Abri was not looking at him. She when along unpacking his things in the kitchen whiles he when through his mind.

'Her father married someone from Integra's bloodline, they have three kids. One of them will be my master when they get older; I refuse to obey their mother but I must have someone holding the restrictions so I must. But her father asked me to watch her….the more time I spend with her, the more I think that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have her as my master.' He watched Abri as she put water in the dog dish.

'After all, I can choose who ever I want in the family, and her father, he has no brothers and married into the family, their marriage is my loophole. The key to getting free, I'll make her love me so she won't marry off and have kids of her own. I'll bond with her so the seal will be in her blood line and the ones under her. So once she's dead…I'll be free.' His eyes when from brown to red for a second and his grin crawled back on his face.

"OK BATH TIME~!" She sung out and the grin was gone.  
_**  
OK second chapter done! YAYAYAY!**_


	3. Down in Flames

"WHY?!" Abri shouted throwing her hands in the air. He woke up to Abri running around the room.

"Oh no! Oh no!" She said as she ran around the room. Her hair was a mess and eyes had bag under them and her shirt was on backwards. The rays of the sun from her window was shining right on him and he grumbled before forcing himself up and drag it to the other side of the bed so it can block the sun.

"Hey boy, you wanna eat? I only have meat that my boss gives me, you'd like that?" She asked and Alucard just lazily looked at her sleepy.

'I don't like the morning sun. What is she even doing?' He thought and she ran to the kitchen and pulled out the meat and sat it on the counter under a plate.

"Ok I need to cook it a bit so you won't get sick. Ugh! I'm late anyway." She leaned on the counter and sighed before sinking down to take a rest. Alucard opened his third eye to look at her if she was to hurt herself doing something stupid.

"If I cook it for a while it should be…..no….OH! I can look it up!" She jumped up and when to her desktop and waited for it to start-up. He looked at the uncooked meat on the counter and when to it.

'It couldn't be that bad, I take bites out of people and they are raw meat. Plus I don't like human cooked food.

"There it is!" She said and read what it told her.

"It might upset their stomach if they have eaten dog food for a while. He's a stray so wouldn't he eat the squirrels or something in the park? He doesn't look thin…so people must feed him when he goes to the park." The sound of the dish hitting the counter caught her attention. She shot up from her computer and ran to the kitchen.

"Gaia you scared me Alucard!" She said and quickly put the dish in the sink.

"It could have broken and you would might have gotten cut!" She lectured him and picked up his water bowl to get him fresh water.

"Next time I will be careful where I put food. " She mumbled as she washed off the now empty plate.

"Oh, you were hungry." She just realized the slab of meat was gone. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She took a look at her watch and frowned.

"I need to go to work, but I'm going to take you with me so you won't have to stay stuck in the room." She walked over to her bedroom to grab her bag. Alucard looked out to the window and just when back to his bed. He would preferred his coffin but having a seven-foot coffin in Abri's room wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Ok ready to go?" She asked and when she saw Alucard fast asleep she gave him a smile before quietly going out the door. She rushed down stairs not bothering with the elevator that just when down.

"Hey Amanda, hi Mike, what's up?! Peace Amanda! Bye Mike!" She said as she flew past them.

"Late are we?" Mike laughed and she resisted flicking him off. She was a good girl but it was his fault she had to stay up to wash Alucard and clean up the bathroom that had water everywhere.

"I blame you!" She shouted and the door man opened the door for her.

"Thanks Roger!" She said to the old gray-haired doorman. He didn't speak much, but his police mustache smiled and he nodded as she when by. She couldn't really run because people gave the

'where's the fire' look, so she had to just walk quickly. By the time she got there some people lined up to get their packages.

"Where ya been Mix?" Mack asked as she tied off a package. Abri ran to the back and threw her bag and coat in her locker and grabbed her white apron.

"Stayed up really late and woke up late." She said as she looked at the order list and when to the freezer to get what she needed.

"I got a dog yesterday on the way home." She said as she carried the ham to the slicer. Mack glanced at her and started cutting it into slices.

"Really what kind of dog is it?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I am not sure what breed he is; he is very large, fluffy ears, black and very smart. In fact, he's a bit too smart!" She laughed and Mack seemed to relax a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not sure if he is a bull-dog or what but he's really sweet." She wrapped the package and handed them to the waiting customers.

"Are you sure you can handle having a dog now?" He asked and she nodded.

"I had one before I moved a while ago, she's passed but I was the one who feed her, watered her and played with her when I had time." She felt her chest start to hurt at the thought of her lost dog. It was a memory she really didn't like to think of. He looked at her and while he was going past her he elbowed her in the back.

"It was hard enough for you to deal with your sister's recovery and old Tese's passing a day after, but it's all in the past. Don't want my little Mix to be a depressed baby." He ruffled her hair making the hair net crooked. She smiled slightly but it soon faded.

"I'm glad my sister is safe now…but still that smoke…what was it?" She felt the tears ready to drop down her face. But she held them back and gripped the meat slicer handle.

'No, I can't think of that now…smile and get back to work…'

~Break time~

"I am having a work out this week! " She huffed as she ran back to the hotel to check on Alucard. By the time she was almost there Roger was holding the door open for her.

"Thanks Roger! ~" She sung and high-fived him as he stuck his hand up calmly. Mike eyed her as she ran past him making her slow down as she waited for the elevator so she could catch her breath. When she arrived on her floor she quickly but carefully opened the door not knowing if he he was behind it.

"Alucard!" She called out as she closed the door. When he didn't come she kind of freaked out and dashed to her room to see if he was in there, and just as she thought, he was in there fast asleep still. She saw him still lazing around in his bed hidden from in the darkest part of the room, which was next to her bed. She put her hand over her heart to try to get it back to normal but it just didn't stop. She slow when over to him not trying to make her footsteps light so he didn't think she was sneaking up on him.

"Hey boy," She said as she squatted next to him. He opened one eye halfway then closed it again before rolling over groaning.

"You're quite lazy aren't you?" She laughed shaking her head at him. Getting up Abri tossed her bag somewhere and crawled into bed snuggling into her bed. She breath out letting the stress of the day go , but there was one thing that was bothering her….she left her room light on when she walked in and light from the window shined right on her bed. She grumbled as she got out of her almost warm bed to shut the blinds and walked over to the light switch and flicked it off.

"Ah~ sleep seems like a wonderful idea now, I don't have to work till six and it's only twelve thirty." She fell face first on her bed and worked her way to the top like a slug. After having a quiet fight with the covers they called it a truce and she was asleep within five minutes.

**_Dream~_**

**_Her father's train just arrived. She quickly when in to meet them. He had taken her sister Raven to a Dora concert that was in the next city and as a special treat he took her by train. She looked for their _****_gate_****_ number but for some reason she couldn't find it, suddenly she saw it and started to it. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_!" A small voice called out to her. She looked up the stairs and saw her little sister running down them to her. _**

**_"Hi Raven! _****_Hahha_****_, slow down Speedy before you fall." She shouted back. Raven slowed down a bit but she hung on to the rail. The little girls raven hair when to her middle back and her dark blue eyes shined. Her pink little dress and blue backpack made her look younger than ten. _****_Abri_****_ dropped to knees with her arms open as Raven jumped into her arms. _**

**_"Hi sis, it was the best play ever! I saw Dora and everyone after the show too! I road on a train…" _****_Abri_****_ listened to her sister review her entire day in just one breath as they walked to the car. The taxi her dad calls arrives and _****_Abri_****_ gets in with Raven putting her in the seat. _**

**_"Give me just a minute; I'm going to load her bags in the back." Her father said and closed the backseat door. _**

**_"Is your sister all bucked in?" The driver asked _****_Abri_****_ making her seem a bit surprised. _**

**_"Yep, she's already to go!" She replied and was about to put hers on when he floored the taxi. She almost hit the back of the passenger's seat if she was not holding on to the seat belt and because it locked up at the sudden jerk. _**

**_"Wait! What are you doing?!" She asked as she turned to see her dad running after the car in vain. _**

**_"Stop the car my dad's not in!" She shouted banging on the glass she shut but yelled back. _**

**_"Shut up and enjoy the ride you're being kidnapped!" He snapped and her eyes when wide. She snapped her head at her little sister who looked confused and frightened. _**

**_'Oh no…' she thought horrified. He jerked the car causing her to slam into the door almost making her hit her head. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_ what's going on?!" Her sister asked almost in tears as she reached out her little hands to her desperately. _**

**_"Raven relax we will be ok." She said hugging her sister and petting her head as she whimpered. _**

**_~time skips and hour~ _**

**_She was tied up back to back with her sister. The man from the cab dusted off his hand and the new man beside him grabbed his shoulder. _**

**_"Well done! You got two of em'!" His booming voice echoed in the warehouse they were in. They both now had on mask and the only way she could tell who was who was because one hand brown eyes and the other had blue. _**

**_"Not hard at all!" The _****_brown eyed_****_ man said and sat on a box. _****_Abri_****_ glanced at it and read 'Fireworks' This made her finally have the courage to look around and stop looking at her shoes. All around them were a bunch of firework in boxes. _**

**_'What do they want with us?' She asked in fear as she felt her little sister shuffle around still crying her eyes out. _****_Abri_****_ reached around _****_as best as_****_ she could from her ropes and grabbed her hand. _**

**_"We'll be alright; I don't let them do anything to you. I'll try everything I can…" She whispered to her. But she didn't know if it helped because her voice was shaking very badly. _**

**_"Yo Jack!" The _****_brown eyed_****_ man asked as he tapped his foot getting irritated. _**

**_"What?" Jack asked looking at him. _**

**_"When are they going to get here to pick up the girls?" He stood up and pulled a cigarette putting it between his lips and struck a match. _**

**_"Soon, now put that away before you blow us all up Johnny!" Jack growled but Johnny ignored him as he lit his cigarette and put the match out with his tongue. _**

**_"Ya I'll be careful." He mumbled as he blew a smoke cloud out and flicked the match at him. Jack moved away from it narrowing his eyes at him and then turned his attention to the girls. _**

**_"Come one, maybe you can tell him to put it out. After all he has a soft spot for women." He laughed and Johnny shot a glare at him. _**

**_"You know I don't care what happens to anyone but me." He stood up and walked over to them. _****_Abri_****_ became alert and scooted herself and Raven so she was facing the man. _**

**_"Oh~ trying to protect your sister?" He asked and bent down to look at her before blowing smoke in her face. She held her breath and tried not to breath in the toxic smoke that stung her sensitive nose. _**

**_"Why don't we separate them so she won't _****_try to r_****_un off with her sister?" Jack asked Johnny taking out a knife. Johnny nodded and reached out for _****_Abri_****_ who flinched away. _**

**_"Now girl, you hold still and let us do what we need to do so we can get paid and go home." He growled but _****_Abri_****_ keep moving around. _**

**_"Don't touch her! Leave Raven alone! I'll do anything you want if you just let her go free!" She begged and held her sister's hand tighter as Raven started to cry again. _**

**_"Sorry but one just won't do." Jack said flipping his knife and walking to them but Johnny held his hand out. _**

**_"Anything?" He asked and _****_Abri_****_ regretted her wording. _**

**_"A-anything." She forced her words out and Johnny grinned before squatting in front of her. _**

**_"So if I wanted to use you for bait to get others you would do it just for the sake of your sister?" He asked and _****_Abri's_****_ jaw dropped. She _****_had the chance_****_ to maybe get her sister free…at the cost imprisoning others. _**

**_'What am I thinking? Yes…it's a horrible thing…but….I can't let anything happen to Raven, and I have a better chance of getting out if I don't have to worry about her. Suddenly Jack punched him right in the face sending his cigarette flying. He hit the ground hard and almost immediately snapped back to Jack. _**

**_"What the bloody mess was that for?!" He asked getting up ready to strike him back. _**

**_"Don't make deals with this woman, with the amount of money we can get for _****_both of them_****_ it would easily cover any plot you have for her to do alone!" Jack held up his fist also ready for a fight. _**

**_"HN!" Johnny wiped the blood off his lip from the blow and picked up his cigarette. _**

**_"Well we would be dead _****_right now_****_ and it wouldn't matter. It was right on the fuse of a fire cracker." He snapped as he stormed up to Jack shaking his now unlit cigarette in his face. _****_Abri_****_ heard Raven whisper something to her after they argued for a few minutes. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_…_****_Abri_****_!" Raven said squeezing her hand. _****_Abri_****_ turned around _****_as best as_****_ she could and Raven whispered. _**

**_"That box look!" She said voice getting _****_high pitched_****_. Raven was only ten but she was smart. She also knew what a firework looked like. _**

**_"HEY! That fire cracker is about to go off!" She screamed and both men stopped arguing and looked at her. _**

**_"Nice try! Now I am getting really tired of you!" Jack said going up to her taking a hand full of her hair. He jerked her head back and put his knife to her neck. _**

**_"Jack you idiot!" Johnny yelled at him and cursed. _**

**_"The ashes have set it aflame!" He shouted and ran over to it but it was too late, the fire cracker popped and sent the other one in the box flying to the ceiling. _**

**_"Run!" Jack yelled dropping _****_Abri's_****_ hair running away. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_! What do we do?!" She asked and _****_Abri_****_ had to think fast. She could try getting up and running out but what if she fell? She would be like a stuck turtle with Raven on her back, but she had to try! _**

**_"Try and stand up! Your short enough so once you stand I have enough room to stand!" _****_Abri_****_ shouted over the roaring firework flew off around them. Raven used her little legs and when she was high enough _****_Abri_****_ got up and stumbled almost falling. _**

**_"Are you ok?!" Raven asked as she keeps stumbling. "Ya I'm fine! Just keep your eyes closed so the sparks don't get in your eyes!" She said and started to run when she saw a clear path. She almost screamed as a twirling firework flew right past her face and got stuck between two boxes. She didn't know what was in those boxes but _****_as of now_****_ every box could kill them. She ran in between the carts and had to crash into some shelves to keep herself up right. _**

**_Ravens screams were the one thing that driving her to keep moving and get her safe. Finally she saw a doorway all the way on the other side of the building. She glanced back and saw that the flames and fireworks were getting to the point where they would blow up the building; they weren't going to make it in time. She squeezed her little sister's hand and then she saw a sharp object in a shed looking thing. _**

**_"Raven! I need you to listen to me!" She shouted as she ran over to it, she kicked it open and to her luck there was a saw in there. The ropes were only big enough to hold them so she could get them out in no time. _**

**_"Stay still and keep a look out if anything comes at us!" She was sure it was safe enough because the flames have not fully reached where they were. _**

**_"Ok!" She said bravely and _****_Abri_****_ let go of her hand, almost having to pry it off _****_as best as_****_ she could so she could grab the saw but everything else feel down too. She had to twist her wrist at a weird angle but she managed to cut the rope slowly. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_ it's getting closer!" She shouted. But she didn't need her to say it, the room was already making _****_both of them_****_ sweat. _**

**_"Just a bit more!" She said and sawed faster careful not to cut them. But after the next one she couldn't reach anymore. She felt the panic start to take over as she realized they _****_now are doomed_****_. Then a sticker on her shed caught her eye. _**

**_'No I can't give up on Raven!' She thought and started to kick everything that feel in the floor out of the small shed. _**

**_"What are you doing?!" She asked but _****_Abri_****_ keep working. _**

**_"Raven wiggle out! The rope is too high for me to reach now!" She shouted as she keeps kicking. Listening to her Raven wiggled wildly to the point where _****_Abri_****_ was having trouble keeping _****_both of them_****_ up. She even tried to move around a bit to gee rope off, but the part where it was holding them together was where she couldn't cut. _**

**_'How in the world did they tie this rope?!' She yelled in her head but finally Raven fell to her knees on the ground and cried hugging her sister. _****_Abri_****_ hugged her back but then put her in the shed and removed all the other heavy items that were blocking it from getting shut. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_!" _**

**_"STAY IN THERE!" She shoved her sister back in when she tried to get out grabbing her shoulders shaking her a bit. Raven started to have a coughing fit but could still here her say. _**

**_"There's not enough time to get out, if we made a run for it the flames would still get us. Plus I saw a firework already headed for it so it must be blocked by now." _****_Abri_****_ finally started to cry. Raven's little eyes grew wide realizing what her sister was going to do. _**

**_"No…NO! _****_Abri_****_!" She tried to grab her as she keeps moving the stuff away. _**

**_"Listen! This is fire resistant! I need to move all of these so I can close the door." She threw a hand full of heavy pipes out the way. Raven bent down and started to help move everything. She carried her armful of stuff and then when she was about to drop it a cracking sound made her look up. _**

**_"_****_ABRI_****_!" She screamed and when she also looked up it was too late, there was piece in the ceiling that_****_ set_****_ aflame felling right above them. Her heart started to beat in slow motion as she dropped what was in her hand and grabbed _****_Abri_****_ pulling her under her body. She braced herself for the hot pain, but there was none. She opened her eyes a little to see something dark swirling around her. It was strange because she could feel that it was cold…scary like shadows yet it felt comforting. But as she looked at the weird swirling smoke around her, she started to feel weak like it was draining her. She clinched her fist and the smoke swirled faster and tightened up like it was protecting her. _**

**_'I can't stay awake…' She though as black spots started to appear in her eyes. _**

**_"_****_Abri_****_!" She cried and grabbed on to _****_Abri's_****_ shirt. _****_Abri_****_ hugged her sister back holding her for dear life even if she was fading fast. _**

**_'Was that a dream?' she thought but when she heard the firemen calling out she knew it was a memory. She ignored it as she shut her eyes and held her sister. _**

**_~end_**

'She's still kind of cold...but how? It was hot a second ago…' she thought as she snuggled into her hair. But something was different; she seemed bigger, and taller.

'She can't be this big…she's only 10 years old.' She closed her eyes even more as she felt herself getting heavier. She pulled her sister to her but she didn't feel like her. Instead it felt like there was a tall person beside her. Her head spun as she felt herself go from sitting on the ground to lying on her side. She ran her hand threw her hair but it seemed shorter and more silk like.

'Something's not right.' Her mind screamed but when she heard a yawn her eyes snapped open.

"Oh," She looked to see Alucard lying next to her and her hands curled around the fur of his neck, his eyes looking into her soul like he knew something was wrong with her. She rolled over to see the clock, 4:54. She looked at Alucard and the first thing she thought was all the dog fur that she would have to clean up.

'No more of him being on my bed.' She thought with a sigh.

"Ugh! I need to get up and go to work." She tossed the covers off her and they landed on Alucard.

"Opps, sorry Alucard." She said and took them off. She shook her head to get the bad memory out of her mind and smiled.

"Speaking of oops! I think I'll play some music!" She when over to her mp3 player and pulled out her mini stereo. She hummed a tone as she tried to find the song she was looking for.

"Found it!" She said and as soon as it started a guitar blasted out.

"Kimi wa ima namida nagashita!" A Japanese girl sung out with Abri singing along.

"Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni! tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yooooooooooo!" To his surprise she was singing all the words correctly and dancing around the room.

"Natsu no sora miagete nirand!" She laughed as she twirled around getting her bag and throwing it by the front door while the guitar did a short solo.

"Alucard this is one of my favorite songs, Lovers! It's by 7 Opps I think." She when over to her bed and grabbed the plushy with an orange jump suit.

"It's from Naruto Shippuden! I don't really watch this half of the series but I looked up the sound track and BAM! I found this!" She tossed the plushy on the bed next to the others and continued to go around goofing off.

'I think she's crazy.' He thought as he looked at the yellow haired plushy next to him. He looked to the clock wondering if he should get up now. But Abri was keeping him up with her unsteady heartbeat. At times it would be calm then suddenly it would start beating like she was in fear, then she would start talking and turning in her sleep. So finally he decided to get up and turn into his normal form so he could lie next to her hoping it would calm her down. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of nice to have someone sleeping by his side. Abri was really warm… she would move closer to him and hold him like she was his life line.

"Alucard! Come and eat buddy! ~" She sung to the beat of the song. He got up and shakes out his fur before he joins her in the kitchen.

"Oh!~~~" She said as she opens the fidget. She leaped for joy as she pulled out something that would destroy the world. "Look! I found a Frappuccino! I hate coffee but I really need the energy today!" She when to the pantry and pulled out instant Raman. After it cooked in the microwave she skipped past Alucard, who was already done eating, over to her couch.

"I'm going to work again in a few minute. I'll take you out so you can do your stuff, Mack said he didn't mind if you were there as long as you stay away from the meat and stay out of the food area." She said before she started to chug down the Raman. He found her sentence quite amusing and couldn't help but make a growling laugh. This caused Abri's eyes to widen and choke on her Raman. She pointed at him with her face fully red.

"youw lauhed!" She tried to say with a mouth full of food. She had to take a moment to breath and chugged down the Start Bucks drink. But after that she burst out laughing and fell back onto the couch almost knocking it over.

"WOW! You ARE amazing!" She tried to stop laughing but she really couldn't.

"Ouch! Ouch! I…I can't breathe!" She gasped out as she held her stomach and when over to the trash to dump out her Raman she knew she wasn't going to finish now.

"Ugh, ok I'm done!" She waved her hand in the air defeated as she leaned on the counter.

'I truly think this woman is crazy.' Alucard thought as he walked to the door grabbing her bag in his mouth.

"Oh that's right, I need to get to work." She ran to her room to grab her shoes. He looked at her and sat there knowing she wasn't going to remember where she put them. After seven minutes Abri finally found them under her bed.

"OK got it!" She said hopping in the room with one foot while the other had the shoe half way off. She opened the door and both of them headed to the elevator.

"Gaia! I left my bag!" She facepalmed herself as the elevator closed. Alucard nudged her leg with his head dropping her bag from his mouth. She 'epped' before she fell to her knees and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said as she snuggled into his fur. Alucard just stood there waiting for her to get off. He even had to hint that he wanted her to let go by pushing her backward till she almost fell.

"Hahha, ok I get the point, you're not big on long hugs." She laughed as she threw her bag over her shoulder holding the strap at the wrist. When the doors opened she halfway ran to Mike.

"Well Mike, looks like we are good for today. Oh ya, there's a flying chimpanzee at three o'clock." Amanda said as she checked off the paper in her hand before pointing the end of the pen at Abri. Mike didn't have time to run before she was air born and halfway knocked him down with a hug.

"Good afternoon!" She chimed as she hugged him. Mike had to take a second to realize the flying monkey was Abri.

"Well hello." He said patting her head and she jumped back before her could ruffle it.

"Hey! My hair is already fluffy enough!" She stuck her tongue out at him and gave Amanda a short hug before heading out the door.

"Good afternoon Roger!" She said as she speeds past him only to get jerked back by the back of her shirt. She stumbled backwards for a second almost running into Alucard who side-stepped away from her.

"Roger! What was that for?!" She whined as she rubbed the front of her neck where the collar of it choked her. He just simply held out a coat to her. She looked at it and saw it was her extra coat Roger bought for her after she came in sick because she forgot her coat at home. So he keeps it for her if it's cold and she has forgotten hers.

"Oh, right, thanks Roger!" He handed her the coat and opened the door for both of them. She waved to him as she headed down the street.

"Is it me or did Abri have some kind of candy?" Mike asked. Roger and Amanda looked at each other and nodded.

"Ya, she's going to be really tired when she gets home." Amanda laughed and Mike elbowed her.

Chapter done! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long ^-^U I was getting the main plot down. Also there will be a few flashbacks in the next few chapters so please bear with me. I know some people are not big on flashbacks :) Tellz meh what you thought about this chapter :D :D


End file.
